Greengrass Mansion
by Fire The Canon
Summary: What goes on in Greengrass Mansion, stays in Greengrass Mansion. Even when the children like to play. Written for the "I Kissed A Girl" competition. Please R&R. Honourable Mention in "I kissed a girl" competition.


**Written for Sparkling Soul's "I Kissed A Girl" Competition**

**Pairing: Daphne/Padma**

**Prompts: Silk & Dungeon**

**AU**

* * *

**Greengrass Mansion**

The Greengrass annual ball was a common occurrence these days in their mansion in Sussex. All families they deemed to be respectable pureblood families were invited. This included the Malfoys, the Lestranges and the Blacks. The ball had been held here for centuries and was an event the Greengrasses were very proud of.

The first guests to arrive for this year's ball were the Patils – a fairly new pureblood family compared to the Greengrasses, but respectable all the more. Mr and Mrs Patil had nine year old twin daughters, Parvati and Padma, who just happened to be the same age as the Greengrass' eldest daughter, Daphne. Each were very different to one another, but on the few occasions they had been in one another's company, they seemed to get along quite well.

Padma, who had always enjoyed conversations about books and was a very bright, young girl, was the first to hug the eldest Greengrass. Her sister, Parvati, was more subdued. She had always been like that – even when the girls had been babies.

"Come and see our new play room!" Daphne said to her friend excitedly. "It's so cool! It actually looks like a dungeon!"

"That's because it _is_ a dungeon, silly!" her younger sister, Astoria said.

Daphne and Padma giggled.

"Can I, Mummy?" Padma asked, glancing up at her mother, whose silk dress made her appear taller than she already was.

"Of course, dear. Just don't cause too much trouble." She smiled as the two girls ran through the entrance hall of Greengrass Mansion, disappearing from site. Their two siblings remained as Mrs Greengrass led them to the ballroom.

"Such a lovely thing to see them as friends," Mrs Greengrass commented absently.

"Lovely indeed," Mrs Patil replied with a smile.

OOO

"See," Daphne said, pointing to a dark corner of their newly designed dungeon. A life size sculpture of Salazar Slytherin sat there, looking eerie as it watched over the girls.

Padma shuddered.

"Mummy said every time we were in here," Daphne continued, seeming to not notice her friend's uneasiness, "we had to look at that and be inspired to be put into Slytherin House. She said Daddy wouldn't be happy if we weren't."

"Oh, okay," Padma replied uncertainly. Not a single member of her family had ever been placed in Slytherin. She didn't know much about it, actually, except that a lot of bad wizards had been in there.

Daphne dragged her to another part of the dungeon. "This is the place I saw my Aunty Giselle kissing someone," she giggled.

Padma screwed up her face in disgust. "Ewww," she said.

"No, it was funny." Daphne studied her friend. "I wonder what it's like to kiss someone."

"Disgusting," Padma answered confidently.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Daphne asked her.

Padma shook her head. "No way! I will never kiss anyone!" she was so final in her statement, that Daphne seemed shock.

"Not even your husband?" she asked.

"I'm not getting married, ever!" Padma exclaimed. She folded her arms and glared at her friend. "I'm not kissing any boys!"

"My Aunty Giselle was kissing a girl," Daphne then said as if it were the answer to all of Padma's problems. "Not a boy."

Padma was even more horrified than she had been two minutes ago. "A _girl?_"

Daphne nodded excitedly. "When I told Mummy, Mummy told her to leave this house and never come back. She said she was an embarrassment to the Greengrass family." Her eyes burned with excitement as she recounted the events from a few evenings past.

Padma, on the other hand, stood shocked. "Girls don't kiss girls!" she said.

Both girls remained silent for a very long time after that. Eventually, it was Padma who broke the silence. She turned to the Greengrass girl. "Can we do something?" she asked. "Or do we have to go to that stupid ball and dance?" Dancing never had been her thing. "Can we play with that mirror, Daphne?" she pointed to the round mirror on the wall. Daphne had showed it to her on her tour earlier and Padma had been amused when her reflection had spoken back to her.

Daphne thought on it for a second or two and then nodded. "Okay." She seemed to think for another moment and then kissed Padma, just like she had seen her Aunty Giselle kissing another woman.

A piercing scream filled the dungeon and both girls turned to find the younger Greengrass staring at them with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"I'm telling Mummy!" Astoria cried.

"Telling Mummy what?"

Both Mrs Greengrass and Mrs Patil had Apparated into the dungeon, obviously concerned about Astoria's screaming.

"Daffy kissed Padma!" Astoria cried. "I saw her. They kissed. Just like Aunty Giselle!"

Both adults visibly paled and Mrs Greengrass faced the two children. "Is this true?"

Daphne shook her head, clearly terrified of her mother's reaction, but Padma nodded. "Yes," she mumbled.

Staying as calm as possible, Mrs Greengrass turned to Mrs Patil. "I would like you to leave my house right now," she said quietly. It wasn't hard to miss her fury she kept bottled inside.

"They were just playing!" Mrs Patil argued. "They're just children."

"I'd like you to leave... _now!_" Mrs Greengrass repeated, finding it more difficult to contain her anger.

Padma ran over to the safety of her mother's arms.

"We will get your sister and your father and we will go home, dear," she said soothingly.

Padma nodded as she buried her face into her mother. She chanced a glance at her friend, but Daphne had her head down, too afraid to do anything but stand where she was.

Mrs Patil Disapparated with Padma out of the dungeon and the four Patils left as quickly as possible. They were never again invited to another ball at Greengrass Mansion.

* * *

_**I tried to go for the 'child innocence' in this fic, but also tried to keep it as canon-ish as possible, character wise. I hope you like it and your reviews are very much appreciated.**_


End file.
